Baby in a trenchcoat
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Tak teď Cas vypadal. Jako dvouleté dítě s rozcuchanými tmavými vlasy, zářivě modrýma očima a zatvrzelým výrazem. V miniaturním trenčkotu. Kid!Castiel


Dean se zhluboka napil piva a postavil sklenici zpátky na desku stolu, pohled upřený na televizi. Ne, že by to, co dávali, bylo zajímavé, vlastně to byl asi nejnudnější film, jaký kdy viděl, ale Sam byl pryč (buď trčel v místní knihovně, nebo se někde upíjel k smrti – a Dean se nemohl rozhodnout, která varianta je horší) a na to, aby šel spát, bylo ještě moc brzo.

Nudil se. Naprosto neuvěřitelně se nudil.

A stejně jako pokaždé, když se nudil, nebylo zrovna co lovit. Jako by si všechny zatracené příšery daly dovolenou nebo co.

Dean zaklonil hlavu a opřel ji o opěradlo židle.

Někde za ním se ozvalo tichounké zašustění křídel. „Ahoj, Deane," následovalo.

Dean zamrkal a zamračil se. Něco nebylo v pořádku. Něco s _Casem_ nebylo v pořádku, protože jeho hlas nebyl stejný jako jindy.

Vždycky býval hluboký a jaksi syrový, skoro chraplavý, jako by se teprve znovu učil mluvit, po dlouhé době ticha.

Tenhle hlas byl jiný, vyšší a jemnější, skoro měkký a absolutně neznámý, přesto v něm Dean, jakýmsi způsobem, který sám doopravdy nechápal, pořád slyšel Case.

Rychle se otočil a dech se mu zadrhnul v hrdle.

Castiel mírně přešlápl. „Věřím, že mám problém."

„To si ze mě snad děláš srandu."

Dean zíral na Castiela a pro jednou opravdu nemohl uvěřit tomu, co vidí. Což říkalo hodně, protože po tom všem, co už viděli, byl Dean ochotný věřit hodně věcem, i šíleným věcem, ale tohle…

Cas stál před ním, vzhlížel k němu, hlavu zakloněnou a – kruci, Dean si opravdu musel protřít oči, aby se přesvědčil, že nemá halucinace – byl _dítě_.

„_Casi_?"

Cas neřekl ani slovo, naštěstí, protože Dean si nebyl jistý, jestli je připravený znovu slyšet ten jeho nově upravený hlas, sevřel pevně rty a nepřestal na něj zírat, s naprosto neohromeným výrazem, který byl podivně nevhodný na tváři dvouletého dítěte.

Protože přesně tak teď Cas vypadal. Jako dvouleté dítě s rozcuchanými tmavými vlasy, zářivě modrýma očima a zatvrzelým výrazem, kterým ho přímo vyzýval, aby si dovolil něco říct. V miniaturním _trenčkotu_.

Kdyby to celé nebylo tak zatraceně padlé na hlavu, mohl by být Castiel skoro roztomilý.

Ne že by to Dean kdy řekl nahlas.

Rozhodně ne teď, protože… no, se začal tak nějak smát.

Cas na něj chvíli hleděl, a pak naklonil hlavu na stranu, zatvářil se dotčeně (a to teprve v jeho tváři vypadalo legračně), zašustil křídly a beze slova zmizel.

Za pět minut byl zase zpátky.

Deanovi se povedlo dostat smích pod kontrolu a to bylo možná jediné jeho štěstí, protože to poslední, po čem toužil, bylo naštvat dvouleté dítě s andělskými silami. A pokud si něco pamatoval z doby, kdy byli on a Sam ještě malí, a pokud Cas v téhle podobě fungoval podobně jako člověk, dvouleté dítě nebylo zase tak těžké naštvat.

Cas nepromluvil, ale mírně zavrávoral, jako by byl zesláblý tím svým andělským cestováním, a Dean ho naprosto automaticky zachytil a bez přemýšlení, protože malé dítě je malé dítě, bez ohledu na to, jestli v sobě má nebo nemá anděla, ho zvedl ze země a posadil ho na postel.

„Promiň, nechtěl jsem se smát," řekl a myslel to vážně. Opravdu. Protože když se nad tím zamyslel, něco takového by mohl být opravdu problém.

Cas zamrkal, ať už kvůli tomu, co Dean udělal, nebo proto, že se mu omluvil, poprvé za celou dobu, co se znali, a potom sklopil hlavu a podíval se na sebe, zamračený, a možná v sobě opravdu měl něco z dítěte, protože se mu leskly oči, jako by se měl každou chvílí rozbrečet, a Dean opravdu doufal, že na to nedojde, protože jak by měl kruci utěšovat dvouletého brečícího anděla?

A kde byl sakra Sam, když ho potřeboval?

Naštěstí Cas dvakrát polkl a jeho oči ztratily ten lesk, který předpovídal pláč. Dean si oddychl a přešlápl na místě, ale pak odhodlaně pohodil hlavou a posadil se vedle Case. „No tak, Casi," zamumlal a doufal, že zní konejšivě. Nebo aspoň ne hrubě. „Jak se tohle" – mávnul rukou směrem k němu, aby tak zahrnul celou jeho náhle zmenšenou postavu – „sakra stalo?"

Castiel se na něj podíval, pohled ublížený, a Dean si všiml, že i jako dítě sedí Cas příliš vzorně, rovný v zádech a s napjatými rameny. Nohy mu bimbaly přes okraj postele, chodidly nedosáhl na zem.

„Potkal jsem Gabriela," zamumlal Cas nakonec neochotně a odvrátil pohled. „Zřejmě si myslel, že to bude zábavné."

Zábavné a nebezpečné, napadlo Deana. Protože Cas měl evidentně pořád svoji kouzelnou moc, ale pokud ho _objevování se_ vyčerpávalo tak, jak předtím viděl, asi těžko si mohl dovolit použít je v boji nebo aspoň na svou ochranu. Boj muže proti muži byl z pochopitelných důvodů vyloučený. Nemohl se ani pořádně bránit a Dean byl tiše rád, že Cas přišel zrovna sem, za nimi a nevlezl někam, kde by se mu mohlo něco stát.

„Zkusil jsi –" Dean trhnul ramenem. „Chci říct, zkusil jsi s tím něco udělat? Zakouzlit a ta-dá?"

Castiel na něj zíral, obočí zvednuté. Ve tváři měl výraz, který říkal _proč s tebou tady mrhám časem, když bych mohl mluvit s někým, kdo má všech pět pohromadě?_.

„_Samozřejmě_, Deane," prohlásil podrážděně. Pak si povzdychl. „Nemůžu s tím nic udělat, ale zdá se, že to kouzlo je časově omezené. Nejpozději zítra ráno vyprchá." Pokrčil rameny. „Gabriel se nesnažil ublížit mi, považoval to za vtip."

Jako by Dean neznal Gabriela a ty jeho vtipy. „Víš to jistě?"

Cas přikývl.

Dean pokrčil rameny. „Dobře," prohodil klidně a vstal z postele. Nešel ale daleko, jen se postavil čelem k malému Casovi, aby na něj viděl, a zády se opřel o horní hranu křesla, paže založené na hrudi.

Cas ho následoval pohledem. Vypadal znepokojeně, čelo nakrčené. Mračil se. Oči měl trochu rozšířené. „Myslím, že mám hlad, Deane," oznámil nečekaně a Dean věděl, že je zmatený.

Dean tedy rozhodně byl.

Protože Castiel nikdy nemíval hlad. Nikdy ho nevyčerpávalo jeho andělské cestování.

Ovšem taky nikdy předtím nebyl dvouleté dítě.

Možná, že když ho Gabriel začaroval, nedal mu jen novou podobu, ale i nějaké potřeby.

„Máš hlad," zopakoval Dean a pomalu přikývl. „Tak to bychom ti asi měli sehnat něco k jídlu. A žádné hamburgery."

Castiel se zamračil. „Ale –"

„Nic takového," přerušil ho Dean ještě dřív, než mohl dokončit větu. Tak jako tak, dokázal si docela dobře představit, co mu chtěl Cas říct. „Vypadáš jako dítě, Casi, takže pokud nechceš, aby si nás někdo všiml, musíš se chovat jako dítě. Sníš, co ti dám. Pokud se někdo zeptá, jestli jsem tvůj táta, tak ano, jsem tvůj táta. Poslední, co potřebujeme je, aby po mně šli za únos dítěte. A nech tady ten zatracený baloňák, jsi v něm strašně nápadný."

Cas na něj chvíli zíral (a Deana napadlo, jestli se rozhoduje, jestli by ho měl zničit nebo ne), ale potom neochotně přikývl. „Dobře, Deane."

Dean překvapeně povytáhl obočí, ale Cas sklouzl z postele a bez zdržování si svlékl trenčkot a nechal ho spadnout na podlahu. „Teď už můžeme jít?" zeptal se a vyčkávavě k Deanovi vzhlížel.

„Ještě kravatu."

Castiel se dlouze nadechl (Dean měl pocit, že v duchu počítá do deseti) a sundal si mrňavou kravatu. „Teď?"

Dean se zazubil a vyrazil ke dveřím, Cas ho následoval, o něco pomaleji. Krátké nohy. U dveří se Dean ještě zastavil. „A chovej se slušně, Casi, nepotřebujeme žádnou zbytečnou pozornost," připomenul mu a otevřel.

Společně vyšli ven a Dean vzal malého Case za ruku. To přece dělá každý rodič, ne? Vodí své dítě za ruku. Určitě ano, takže pokud měl Dean projít před lidmi jako rodič, musel se chovat stejně.

Cas se nebránil, možná příliš zaujatý představou, že se bude opravdu moct najíst, na to, aby věnoval pozornost takovým drobnostem, jako že ho Dean vede po ulici za ruku, a jeho dlaň byla v Deanově drobounká a hřála.

Dean ho vzal do první restaurace, co našel, která vypadala, že by snad mohla mít na jídelníčku i něco vhodného pro děti, sedl si s ním ke stolu, co byl nejdál ode dveří (Cas se k němu nechal odvést, ale odmítl Deanovu pomoc a zatvrzele vylezl na dřevěnou lavici sám), a natáhl se pro jídelní lístek. Cas si ho nevšímal, díval se ven z okna, pozorný a soustředěný mnohem víc, než jakékoli jiné dvouleté dítě, které kdy Dean viděl.

Ne že by jich tedy viděl zase tolik.

A sakra, co vlastně dvouletí _jedli_?

„Vybrali jste si?" zeptala se jich servírka. Byla starší než Dean, tak kolem pětačtyřiceti, typicky maminovská, s tmavými vlasy ve volném culíku. Jmenovka na uniformě říkala, že se jmenuje Polly. Taky ani na okamžik nezaváhala a zářivě se usmála na Case. „No nejsi ty naprosto rozkošný chlapec? Co bys řekl na trochu krupičné kaše? Naše kuchařka je úplná kouzelnice."

Dean zdusil smích a Cas se na něj vyčítavě podíval, ale potom se vrátil pohledem k ženě a pokrčil rameny.

„Máš ji mít, zlatíčko," zavrkala _Polly_ a obrátila se k Deanovi. „A vám?"

„Hamburger se slaninou, díky."

Polly přikývla, usmála se na ně a zmizela v kuchyni.

Dean se podíval na Case. „No nejsi ty rozkošný chlapec?" zopakoval po ženě.

Cas přimhouřil oči. „Ještě pořád mám dost síly na to, abych tě zničil, Deane," upozornil ho a Dean se musel hodně přemáhat, aby se nerozesmál. Hrozby z úst malého dítěte – i když andělského dítěte – zněly prostě vtipně.

„Rozkošný," řekl ještě jednou pobaveně.

Cas se obrátil k oknu a neřekl ani slovo a kruci, tohle všechno na něj muselo působit mnohem víc, než Dean myslel, pokud měl potřebu _trucovat_. A byl ochotný jíst krupici. Napadlo ho, které jiné dětské potřeby bude Cas asi mít. Spánek? To by snad nebyla taková hrůza. Nebo si bude chtít hrát? Plenky?

Oh, ne, panebože, jenom ne _plenky_.

Dean se okamžitě přestal smát, naštěstí právě v tu chvíli dorazilo jídlo. Castiel se nedůvěřivě díval do svého talíře. Na vteřinu zvedl pohled k Deanovi, a když zjistil, že ho Dean nepřestává, teď už zcela vážně, zamračeně sledovat, vzal lžíci a trochu váhavě ochutnal.

Pak se pustil do jídla.

Dean na něj fascinovaně hleděl.

„Takže," zamumlal a rychle potřásl hlavou, aby si urovnal myšlenky. „Takže počkáme, až to vyprchá? Nebudeme s tím nic dělat?" zeptal se.

Castiel k němu vzhlédl. „Nemyslím si, že by to bylo moudré. Kouzlo do rána vyprchá, a nejsem si jistý, jak by reagovalo, kdybych se ho pokusil zrušit. Gabriel je chytrý a má větší moc než já. Nejrozumnější bude nedělat nic a jen se schovat, než kouzlo vyprchá samo."

„To znamená, že máme dneska se Samem na starosti malého andílka."

Cas se zamračil, ale neodporoval.

Dean pokrčil rameny. „Fajn," prohodil klidně. „Hádám, že už jsme přežili i šílenější věci."

Dojedli bez dalšího slova, Cas s mnohem větším nadšením, než by Dean čekal (Byla to přece krupice! Ani Sam nechtěl krupici, když byl malý, a Sam jedl hodně podivných věcí.), Dean zaplatil a servírka Polly se na ně usmívala skoro až moc vesele, a Dean měl skoro chuť postříkat ji svěcenou vodou, jen pro jistotu, ale udržel se. Zřejmě měla jen určitou slabost pro malé děti, tím spíš takové, co se chovají slušně a neslintají a nerozhazují okolo sebe jídlo nebo tak něco.

Cas slezl z lavice, postavil se vedle Deana a chytil se ho za ruku. Dean se bezděky usmál.

Castiel byl opravdu jako dítě.

Do určité míry to vážně _bylo_ roztomilé. Takovým zvláštním způsobem, protože Cas samozřejmě _neměl_ být roztomilý. Měl být klidný a chápavý a občas komický, když nechápal, jak spolu lidé komunikují. Měl být frustrující a trochu děsivý.

Neměl být roztomilý.

Jenže byl.

Dean potřásl hlavou. „Tak pojď, vezmeme tě domů. Myslím, že čím míň se budeme ukazovat, tím líp."

Vyšli spolu na ulici a po pár metrech Cas dlouze vydechl. „Deane," zabrblal tiše a zastavil se na místě.

Dean se zamračil a podíval se na něj. Cas vypadal sklesle, když k němu vzhlížel. Oči tmavé, rty pevně sevřené. Dean si volnou rukou přejel po čele, a potom se k dítěti sklonil a zvedl si ho do náruče.

Cas najednou vypadal mnohem spokojenější, drobné paže kolem Deanova krku.

Dean si odfrkl.

To se dalo čekat, že se Castiel bude chtít _nosit_.

U dveří pokoje si Dean Case v náruči trochu posunul, aby ho mohl držet na jedné ruce, a našel v kapse klíče, Cas klidný, s bradou opřenou o jeho rameno. Vyrovnaně oddychoval a Dean si chvíli myslel, že usnul, ale pak se Cas pohnul a zamumlal, že Sam už je uvnitř.

Dean otevřel dveře a vešel do pokoje.

Sam seděl v křesle, bokem ke dveřím, ale když je slyšel otvírat, obrátil se. Vypadal v pohodě, vůbec na opilý, takže měl Dean nejspíš pravdu a Sam poslední hodiny, po tom, co se předtím tak ztratil z pokoje, strávil v nějaké místní knihovně, protože to byl prostě celý on. Neřekl nic, ale zíral na malého Case, ve tváři výraz pochopení.

„Deane," zabrblal a ramena mu klesla. „Co se zase stalo?"

„Ahoj Same." Dean se na něj široce usmál a podíval se na Case, pořád s úsměvem. „Jak vidíš, máme tady takovou… drobnou situaci."

„Chceš říct, že z tebe Gabriel do zítřejšího rána udělal dvouleté dítě?"

Cas se na něj zamračil z místa, kde seděl Deanovi na klíně (a Dean nebýval obvykle tak měkkosrdcatý, ale Cas se tvářil tak sklesle, že to Dean prostě nemohl neudělat) a Dean si byl naprosto jistý, že protočí oči, ale Cas se zachoval mnohem dospěleji, než jak vypadal, a neprotočil. „Ano," řekl místo toho jen.

Sam nasadil jeden z těch svých výrazů, co je Dean nikdy neměl rád, ale pokrčil rameny. „Dobře. Chceš…" zatvářil se nejistě. „Já nevím, chceš si hrát nebo něco?"

„Ne, Same, děkuji," oznámil Cas pevným hlasem, zatímco se pod ním Dean třásl smíchy, nevěnoval mu další pohled, jen něco tiše zamumlal a zamlel sebou, aby si našel pohodlnější polohu, a zády se opřel o Deanův hrudník.

Dean ho nechal a pustil televizi.

Sam je nepřestával sledovat, a teď, když už mu nehrozilo, že si bude muset s Casem hrát nebo ho krmit nebo tak, vypadal i pobaveně, neřád jeden.

Možná by ho měl Dean jednou za čas proplesknout.

To by mohlo pomoct.

Večer byl klidný. Dean měl puštěnou televizi a odhodlaně ignoroval to, že se mu bratr celou dobu potají směje. Dokonce byl v pokušení přehrát Case na Sama, aby si to taky zkusil, ale neměl to srdce to udělat, protože Cas se od něj nehnul ani na krok. Držel se u něj, tvrdohlavě jako _skutečné_ malé dítě, co se odmítá pohnout od tatínka, seděl mu na klíně, opřený o jeho tělo, když se spolu dívali na televizi.

Nakonec mu usnul v náruči a páni, jestli tohle není důkaz důvěry, tak Dean nevěděl, co by mohlo být.

Opatrně anděla uložil do postele a pečlivě ho přikryl. Střelil pohledem po Samovi, který se tiše smál do dlaně. „Co?!" zabrblal hrubě, ale potichu.

Okamžitě zeslabil televizi.

Cas se začal vrtět, tvář zkřivenou a sakra, to mohlo Deana napadnout, ne? Že po všech těch staletích (Tisíciletích? Možná po _milionech_ let?) bude mít ošklivé sny, když usne? Ano, to ho mohlo napadnout.

„Deane?" zabrblal Cas ze spaní, a pak se probudil, rychle se posadil a trochu zpanikařeně se rozhlédl po ztemnělém pokoji. „Deane?" zavolal znovu, tentokrát hlasitěji.

Oči měl rozevřené doširoka.

Dean dlouze vydechl, opět ignoroval Sama a sedl si ke Castielovi. „Tady jsem," řekl tiše.

Cas se okamžitě posunul tak, aby mohl být blíž u něj. Prsty se mu sevřely kolem lemu Deanova trika, nejspíš si toho ani nevšiml. „Nikdy předtím jsem nespal," zamumlal a zamračeně se na něj díval. „Není to… Myslel jsem, že spaní má být příjemné, ale není."

Díval se na Deana, jako by byl ten jediný, kdo to může nějak změnit.

„Pojď sem," řekl Dean a Cas neváhal a přitiskl se k němu, obličej zarytý v jeho rameni. Dean ho objal, tak pevně, jak si troufl, a pak si spolu s ním lehl. „Nemusíš se bát. Dokud tady budu já, žádná noční můra se k tobě nedostane," slíbil mu.

Ani netrvalo dlouho, než usnuli.

Sam seděl na křesle a nepřestával je sledovat, úsměv od ucha k uchu. Dean spal, obrácený na zádech, uprostřed postele, Cas, pořád ještě malé dítě, po jeho boku, jednu drobnou ruku sevřenou v pěst v látce Deanova trička, hlavu na jeho hrudi.

Potřásl hlavou a napadlo ho, jestli se ti dva takhle i vzbudí, omotaní jeden kolem druhého, Cas zase stejný jako vždycky. To by mohlo být opravdu zajímavé.

Sam se musel kousnout do rtu, aby se nezačal smát.

Nemohl se dočkat, až to uvidí.


End file.
